dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige Classes
There are many Prestige Classes, all listed below. You need DM permission in order to take and be approved for: - Canaith Lyrist - Champion of the Wild - Dragon Disciple - Forest Master - Swiftblade - Heartwarder - Eldritch Disciple You may have only one min/maxxed stat if you wish to apply for an appli-only prestige class. NB: Many of the prestige classes listen below are standard to Kaerdrin or to the basic game; however some have been altered slightly for Dalelands Beyond. ' Anointed Knight to .tlk file Typically but not exclusively goodnatured paladins or fighters with one or more wizard or cleric levels. Arcane Archer '[ Check this against the standard game .tlk file] Beyond the woods, Elven and Half- Elf arcane archers gain renown throughout entire kindgoms for their supernatural accuracy with a bow. Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep to tlk file Arcane scholars seek to raise the study of magic to the level of an academic discipline. Arcane Trickster to tlk file Arcane tricksters combine their knowledge of spells with a taste for intrigue, larceny, or just plain mischief. Assassin to tlk file The master of quick, lethal blows. Assassins often function as spies, informants, killers for hire, or agents of vengeance using training in anatomy, stealth, poison, and the dark arts. Avenger to tlk file What happens when when assassins go good? Black Flame Zealot to tlk file Clerics and devout rogues or fighters use stealth and divine magic when becoming black flame zealots. Blackguard to tlk file Consorting with demons and devils and serving dark deities, the blackguard can send forth dark minions and servants, attack with stealth and honorless guile, or smite the forces of good that stand in his way. Bladesinger to tlk file Bladesingers are elves who have blended art, swordplay, and arcane magic into a harmonious whole. Canaith Lyrist to tlk file The Canaith lyrists are remarkable individuals indeed, skilled in swordplay, magic, and diplomacy. Champion of The Silver Flame Paladins can channel the power of the Silver Flame to ward off evil spirits and smite the forces of evil. Champion of the Wild These embody discipline and rely on quickness, agility and the most difficult techniques of swordplay. Child Of Night Children of night are more than spellcasters, more than scholars, and become the stuff of shadow itself. Daggerspell Mage A spellcaster first, a daggerspell mage is wild and impulsive. This class provides spellcasting progression for Arcane and Invocation based casters. Daggerspell Shaper These disciples perfect a fighting and spellcasting style that relies on wielding a pair of daggers at all times. Dark Lantern These are spies and assassins who have an unwritten rule to eliminate any creature that threatens their nation. Dervish Wild, exotic, and as dangerous as her whirling blades, the dervish epitomizes speed, quickness, and abandon. Dissonant Chord The Dissonant Chord can make her music resonate into a counter-harmony to disrupt the effects of magic. Divine Champion to tlk file A divine champion is a guardian of holy sites, protector of pilgrims and leader of crusades. She may take up the banner of any deity, regardless of alignment or ethos. Most come from a combat or military background. Divine Seeker When stealth is needed for a task than combat, the divine seeker steps in to perform missions for her deity. Doomguide to tlk file An elite order of spellcasting warriors drawn from Kelemvor's Clergy in service to the Judge of the Damned. They cleanse the taint of unlife through careful application of faith, spells, and bladecraft. Dragon Disciple to tlk file Some children of a dragon and mortal's union become dragon disciples, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood. Dragon Slayer Dragonslayers provide spellcasting progression in either Arcane, Divine, or Invocation based casters. Dragon Warrior Dedicated warriors who emulate dragons' martial abilities to the point of taking on some draconic traits. Dread Commando Dread commandos are the elite scouts and strike force of a well-trained mercenary band. Dread Pirate A dread pirate has mastered every aspect of larceny on the high seas. The lifestyle is ideal for most rogues. Duelist to tlk file Using precise attacks with light weapons such as the rapier, the Duelist uses quick reflexes and wits in a fight. Duelists are most often fighters or rangers, but almost as often rogues or bards. Wizards, sorcerers, and monks make surprisingly good duelists due to those classes' lack of reliance on armor. Dwarven Defender Eldritch Disciple A few warlocks revere the fiendish, fey, or extraplanar powers that have made them more than mortal. Eldritch Knight to tlk file The eldritch knight is a versatile combatant who can cast a fireball on her foes or charge them with sword drawn. They balance spellcasting and force of arms equally. Elemental Archer Elemental archers channel the elemental planes to boost combat prowess with ranged or thrown weapons. Elemental Warrior The elemental warrior becomes attuned to fire, water earth or air, channeling its power to great effect. Fist Of The Forest The paths of the monk and the barbarian sometimes lead both to become Fists of the Forest. Disciplined characters seek heightened connections with nature. Barbarians and other wild characters seem to simply end up on this path if they are fated for it. Forest Master Druids most often become forest masters, but sometimes rangers or clerics of nature deities follow this path. Frenzied Berserker to tlk file The frenzied berserker, often coming from a Barbarian background, finds the insanity of battle draws her and must constantly seek out more conflict to feed her craving for battle. Frost Mage Frost mages' skin slowly turns to frost. They harness the frostfell environment to empower their spells. Ghost-Faced Killer His target dead, the nearly transparent ghost-faced killer walks calmly away. Harper Agent Heartwarder Heartwarders are aesthetes who seek out and nurture pleasure and beauty in all things. Hellfire Warlock Hospitaler Hospitalers are a fighting force sworn to the defense of those in their care. They gain added clerical spells. Invisible Blade Lion Of Talisid Druids and rangers of Good with and animal companion can become lions of Talisid. Lyric Thaumaturge The lyric thaumaturge can enhance both her magic and her music with into harmonic chords. Master Of Radiance Most are druids but other Divines can also bring holy zeal & care for nature to crusade against the undead. Nature's Warrior Nature's warriors shift their form regularly. Often they are druids or perhaps rangers with skill in fighting. Neverwinter Nine Night Song Enforcer The Nightsongs focus on stealth-centered combat training; they forgo some sleight-of-hand and fast-talking. Night Song Infiltrator A nightsong infiltrator is advance scout and de-trapper while other team members take care of the threats. Ninja (Base Class) Ninjas move through the shadows, striking down the unwary and vanishing again with ease. Pale Master to .tlk file The pale master draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power. Often many pale masters supplement their arcane power with levels of divine magic. Red Wizard to .tlk file The Red Wizards are the masters of Thay. They focus on a school of magic more intently than any specialist, achieving incredible mastery of magic within a very narrow focus. Sacred Fist to .tlk file Sacred fists have turned their divine magic inward, bringing their bodies and wills into harmony. Spellcasting does not dishonor them or their deity. Shadow Thief of Amn to .tlk file The organization known as the Shadow Thieves is the largest and most prosperous thieves' guild in all of the regions. Scout (Base Class) to .tlk file A scout can navigate difficult terrain at good speed and specializes in seeing her foe before they detect her. Shadowbane Stalker to tlk file These fearsome individuals combine Rogue skills with a touch of the Cleric. Shadowdancer to tlk file Shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. Shining Blade to tlk file The Shining Blades is a LG order of knights dedicated to prowess in melee combat achieved through prayer. Skullclan Hunter to tlk file Skullclan hunters are often rogues who hate the undead and take up the cleric/ Paladin class to Turn Undead. Stormlord to tlk file Stormlords wield thunder and lightning like a warrior wields his sword and are viewed with awe and fear. Stormsinger to tlk file The stormsingers have learned secret ways to harness the powers of music to control the weather. Swiftblade (needs DM approval) to tlk file The swiftblade is an excellent choice for martially-orientated arcane spellcasters, especially assassins rangers and scouts. Tempest to tlk file A tempest focuses on learning the secrets of two-weapon fighting for the destruction of her enemies. http://dalelandsbeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Thug